


夜店一发车

by Yvonne97



Category: bnior - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvonne97/pseuds/Yvonne97
Summary: 有道具。





	夜店一发车

混杂的空气中布满着烟酒的味道。

 

音响到最大，几乎要震聋人的耳朵。

 

男女都在舞池里疯狂的扭动自己的腰肢和臀部，装扮艳丽的女子嘻嘻哈哈的混在男人堆里面玩，用轻佻的语言挑逗着那些操纵不住自己的男子。

 

那花红柳绿的酒，那嘈杂震耳的音乐，疯狂痴迷的舞步。

 

灯红酒绿的世界不同于白日的X城，这是一座没有灵魂的灰暗之城，充满了欲望和肮脏的身体交易。

 

林在范坐在包厢的最中间的位置，左边的段宜恩玩弄着手中的酒杯，推拒着各色想涌上身为美女，林在范端起了桌上那个名为B-52的鸡尾酒，轻轻抿了一口，感觉到了酒的辛辣与浓烈，林在范对这酒的好感度瞬间就降低了。

 

林在范最讨厌浓烈的一切。

 

“啪~”突然夜店内的灯一瞬间暗了下来。

 

“咳。招牌要出来了啊。”段宜恩放下了酒杯，推了推林在范。

 

暧昧的舞曲回荡在夜店内，在光打不到的阴影处，走出来一身黑衣的男子，一头黑发，却没有同化在黑色的背景下，晃动着略显消瘦的身体。长着一张斯文败类的禁欲脸，嘴里却唱着充满着情色的歌曲。

 

黑发男子似乎在向台下投射暧昧的情愫，下一秒却又露出了些许的轻蔑，令人琢磨不透。

 

台上那人的一声声微弱的喘息刺激着台下的人。周围的人兴奋地朝台上吹着口哨，仿佛像是要吸引台上人的注意。林在范直勾勾地盯着台上那个男子，紧握着酒杯的指关节由于过于用力，显得煞白。

 

还是那样的妖魅，却令人难以厌恶。

 

“真的，好久不见呢。”

 

林在范放开了酒杯，整理了一下自己的西服袖口，起身，打理了一下自己的领口，并没有与身边的段宜恩说什么，径直走上了舞台。

 

“啊，在范啊，你是要上去跳舞么？”还没来得及阻止林在范行动的段宜恩，说了一句令他自己想要咬舌自尽的话。啊，上这台怎么可能会是要跳舞。

 

林在范走到了舞台上，台下那群已经兴奋的人，看到一个西装革履的男子走上舞台，不由得高喊，那些漫天飞舞的话中，少不了侮辱谩骂黑发男子的话，那每一句却都在刺激着林在范的神经。

“想不到，向来低调的你，竟然会上台。”朴珍荣趴在林在范的肩上，咬了咬耳朵，几乎暧昧的距离，引起了台下阵阵的起哄声。

“我不光要上台，我还想上你。”林在范扣住了想与他拉开距离的人，说完，还朝那人的耳蜗吹了两口气，引得朴珍荣又对着麦来了两声不知名的喘息。

“哈~那我可贵着呢。”朴珍荣眨着眼，冲着林在范舔了舔舌头。手上用力掐了一下林在范，林在范吃痛，手上的劲儿一松，朴珍荣轻松从林在范的怀里挣脱，冲林在范打了个wink。

台下起哄的声音越来越大，朴珍荣也越来越兴奋。

 

那一刻，林在范莫名地生了一股强劲的占有欲，用右手抓住了朴珍荣拿麦的手，用劲一带，朴珍荣被轻松地带到了怀里。朴珍荣脸上虽然写着惊讶，但是嘴里唱的歌曲和喘息，并没有停下来。

林在范伸手拿下了朴珍荣手上的麦，随手扔在了台上，低头正好看到朴珍荣正张着的嘴。就是这张嘴，让台下都这么兴奋的，林在范在醋意驱使下，咬上了这个唇。朴珍荣吃痛地反咬了林在范一下。

台下起哄声突然静了下来。

 

“我kao，你属狗的么，林在范。”整晚妩媚的人用整晚都在诱人的唇，吐出了几个脏字。看着那张嘴，林在范的心里突然的一紧，伸手把挣脱开的朴珍荣拉紧怀里，嘴又轻轻地敷上了朴珍荣的唇。朴珍荣倒也不拘束，用自己的舌头轻轻舔着林在范的唇，吮了吮上唇，虢了虢下唇，轻松攻破了唇部的防线，嘴唇开启了个小缝，朴珍荣的舌头趁机钻了进去，灵活地舔着林在范的每一分每一寸牙齿。

林在范意识到自己处于劣势，伸手紧了一下朴珍荣的腰。朴珍荣一愣，林在范趁着朴珍荣愣的这几秒，抓住了朴珍荣的手，让朴珍荣勾住他的脖子，极速地撬开了朴珍荣的牙关，深深吻了起来。朴珍荣被林在范吻的身体发麻，没有了抵抗，只是断断续续地回应着林在范的吻。

 

看着台上两个人忘我地接吻，台下再次被此起彼伏的起哄声充斥着。这声，刺进到林在范马上要进行下一步的神经里，唤回了林在范的理智，伸手扶住了已经腿软了的朴珍荣，又把满脸红晕的朴珍荣塞进自己的怀里。

“喊什么喊，没见过谈恋爱的么？”

林在范冲着台下起哄的人群大喊了一句掩盖住自己的羞涩，就抱着身上的“瘫”桃，冲下了台。

台下因为林在范这句话更是激动，吹口哨的，扔衣服的，甚至还有两个人相互抚慰打炮的。

招牌在舞台上被抱走，大家也都见惯不怪，毕竟，这是一个充斥着欲望与肮脏金钱的地方，哪来的那么多规则。

段宜恩看着自家弟弟这幕令人感慨的画面，鬼使神差地拍了拍手，厉害还是林在范厉害。

 

“房间在哪？”林在范强克制自己的欲望，林在范知道一般招牌，都会有自己的房间。

“三楼，左转，哈，尽头。”朴珍荣腿软，干脆就挂在林在范身上，懒得自己走，反正谁撩起的情欲，谁来负责。

林在范一面上楼，一面手也没闲着，松开拖着朴珍荣的腰的右手，用手又紧了紧朴珍荣挂在自己脖子上的手，紧接着轻轻地隔着裤子敷上了朴珍荣有些站立的欲望，林在范使坏般地轻轻一捏。朴珍荣痛得一声轻呼，将要站立的性器，也就立马跟着软了下去。

“握草，林在范，我还正直壮年呢。”朴珍荣瞪大了眼睛，冲着林在范骂了过去。

林在范冲着朴珍荣笑嘻嘻地眨了眨眼睛，给了朴珍荣一种错觉，林在范好像还是以前的那个林在范，那个为了朴珍荣跑去说要牺牲自己的林在范。

 

朴珍荣一口咬住了林在范的肩膀。

“啊！我们到底谁是属狗的啊。”林在范说着，也走到了走廊的尽头，从朴珍荣的裤兜里翻出了房卡，插了进去，一推开门，林在范震惊地愣在门口。

 

“朴珍荣，没想到，你这东西真全。”林在范看着屋里琳琅满目的情趣用品，如果不是中间有一张床摆在那里，林在范会怀疑自己进了情趣用品博物馆。

“我觉得，你现在看到的这些都很正常吧，一个招牌ｍｂ的待客室，要是没有这些东西，哈，就不正常了。”朴珍荣从林在范的公主抱中跳下来，蹭着胳膊脱掉了自己的外套，回头看向林在范。朴珍荣从林在范的眼神中看到了极度的失望，或者是厌恶。

朴珍荣摇了摇头，干脆破罐子破摔。

“用这些道具是另外的价钱。你可以考虑一下，我先去洗澡。”朴珍荣从转角的衣架上拿下了一套浴袍，转身进了浴室。

 

朴珍荣靠在浴室门上喘着气，满脑子都是林在范刚才的失望，晃了晃头，干脆不想。浴室的墙体都是镜子，地面也是镜子，这么设计为的就是有足够的视觉冲击。朴珍荣不是很情愿地对着镜子一个一个地打开白色上衣的扣子，露出并不算健硕的上半身，解开了腰带，伸手褪下了裤子，抬头看见镜子里展示的人的内裤前有些微微的湿润，朴珍荣不由得戳了戳自己不争气的性器，然后脱下了内裤。

 

“你在里面干什么呢？”被朴珍荣的话震惊到的林在范在外面久久听不到里面的水声，有些生气。难道一个招牌ｍｂ清理自己之前还要做心理建设？林在范从朴珍荣走了之后，身边的莺莺燕燕海了去了，林在范也从未见过需要让他等这么久的。 

 

“快，快好了。”朴珍荣伸手去够放在一旁的那于他而言还很陌生的灌肠器，虽然作为一个mb这是一件最日常的事情了。

 

朴珍荣打开了淋浴的花洒，一丝一丝地清理着自己的身体。

 

“你快点行么。你平时都是晾客人这么久的么？”林在范在外面有些忍不住自己的冲动。不知道是房间内的物品视觉冲击得强烈，还是内心对那个曾经还很害羞的男孩如今的变化愤怒，林在范觉得都不重要。现在的林在范只想把这个男人弄哭，让他向自己求饶。

 

“好，马上了。”朴珍荣关掉了花洒，拿起了灌肠器，抽出两升的药剂，用自己的手指做了大概必要的扩张，缓慢地将药剂送到后庭，一点点推了进去，一阵凉意，引得朴珍荣身体不由得一抖，拿着药剂的手一歪，漏下了几滴出去。全部推入后，强忍着来自后穴的难受，走到旁边拿过了肛塞，固定了上去。

朴珍荣扶着水池不敢直腰地强挺着灌肠后带来的不舒服与痛苦，默默计算着时间，大颗的汗顺着他的脸颊滑落。

“你到底怎么当上招牌的啊？”林在范实在等的不耐烦，一把拉开了浴室的门，没想到，朴珍荣竟然没有锁门。

朴珍荣强忍着痛抬起了头，因为汗液，头发湿湿地贴在了脸上，脸上还微带了些许的红晕。

“你，出去。”朴珍荣看到林在范进来的时候，很懊悔自己为什么没有锁住门。朴珍荣没时间再去应付林在范那些带着讽刺的话了，马上就要到达忍耐极点，朴珍荣只能颤抖地说出三个字，就继续低头，强忍着颤抖着的身体等着林在范出去，再下一步行动。

林在范看着朴珍荣浑身赤裸，小腹微鼓，性器也因灌肠液的刺激略微有抬头的趋势，因为忍耐疼痛而微微发红的脸颊，林在范慢慢地意识到朴珍荣正在做什么，虽然，林在范真的只是在那些岛国的钙片里才看过。

当然，林在范并没有乖乖听话地出去，而是走进了浴室，走到了朴珍荣旁边，右手轻轻地按压了一下朴珍荣微鼓的小腹，左手把朴珍荣扶在水池的两只手拽过头顶，强制朴珍荣正面冲着他。一个轻推，朴珍荣的腰卡在水池边缘，上半身压在了水池上。

“唔，别，别摁。”朴珍荣没时间反应自己现在的姿势，上半身半悬空并不舒服，不易碰触的小腹被林在范用手摁压着，更不舒服。意识到自己的性器有抬头的迹象后，朴珍荣更是恨不得自己赶快结束这么荒唐的“接客”。

林在范看着朴珍荣一系列的表现，从牙缝里挤出一抹耻笑。

“还装纯情男孩呢啊，我的珍荣啊，都不一定被开发过多少次了，在我面前装什么纯。”林在范把手探到朴珍荣的后庭，往外松了松肛塞。

“这种时候，怎么可以少了我呢？”林在范拽着朴珍荣走到了角落的马桶，轻轻拔出了肛塞。

“唔，啊，林在范，你这样，我会更恨你的。”朴珍荣强忍不住，于是那些乌七八脏的东西，都排了出来，等一切都结束，朴珍荣对着林在范接近咆哮地大喊了一句。

“朴珍荣，你好好对着镜子看看你自己是谁，你有什么资格说恨我的。”林在范把朴珍荣的脸往浴室的镜子墙上怼了怼。紧接着林在范顺手又拿来了两升的灌肠剂，扔在了朴珍荣身上。

“清理好自己，你知道的，我有洁癖。”林在范松开了朴珍荣的手，转身走出了浴室，留朴珍荣一个人呆呆地看着被扔在身上的灌肠剂。林在范并没有看到那他曾经最喜欢的眼睛中，闪烁着零零散散的泪光。

又反反复复清理了大概三次左右，朴珍荣看着排出的清水，又重新清洗了自己的身体，裹好浴袍出了浴室。

朴珍荣走出浴室，刚想和林在范说，清理好了，嘴却还没张开，就被林在范近乎没有任何情欲，只是充斥着占有欲的吻，吻到缺氧。

“唔。”朴珍荣在快被林在范亲晕之前，不经意发出了一声。这声宛如清醒剂，林在范直接将自己和朴珍荣分开。两个人的唇拉出的那条银丝，仿佛还在宣告着两个人刚才亲吻的有多激烈。

 

 

朴珍荣因为突然离开的唇，还没睁开了已经迷离的眼睛，就感受到林在范拽着自己的浴袍，正往窗边的滑轮组走。那是一套简易束缚装置，另一端紧连着比人高出半身的微型晾衣架。朴珍荣从来没用过这些东西，不知道这些东西都怎么用的。

朴珍荣有些害怕地挣扎着，“你特么以前玩过？？”

“林在范，你他妈要是不会用，就别乱用。”朴珍荣的疑问没有得到林在范的回应，便变得无法冷静。朴珍荣现在只想让身边的男人清醒一点。

“怎么就到我这就是不会用就别用了？难道你之前带来的人，都会用？”林在范说着便直接拽掉了朴珍荣的浴袍。朴珍荣突然赤身裸体地站在空气中，刚才接吻换来的再多的情欲，也都醒了。看着身边那个束缚装置往自己身上套的男人，熟悉且陌生，朴珍荣很想像以前那样伸手摸摸林在范顺毛乖巧的刘海，可是自己的手却被林在范紧紧卡在装置上，动也不能动一下。

林在范很快就把朴珍荣塞进了装置里，然后转过身去找控制滑轮组的遥控器，慢慢把朴珍荣送上了高出半身的晾衣架上。朴珍荣突然脚悬空慌张地蹬了两下腿。

“林在范，放我下去好么？”朴珍荣向来都是对未知的东西带着强烈的恐惧。以前和林在范在一起时，每次接触陌生事物，林在范都是一点点温和地开导着朴珍荣，让他慢慢地接触适应那些新鲜事物。而现在，朴珍荣在林在范的眼里看不到一点点温和，朴珍荣真的害怕得要死。

“珍荣啊，你怎么还在装纯呢。不知道在这个架子上享受多少次了吧。”林在范伸手摸到了朴珍荣胸前的两个小红点，用手揉了揉，又揪了揪，扯了一下，让两个小红点立起来。转身去旁边的柜里拿出了一对精巧的乳夹，下面连着一个小环。朴珍荣清楚这个是什么，一面用脚踢着林在范，不让林在范近身，一面用那些脏话刺激着林在范，企图让林在范清醒一点，却被林在范一把抓住了自己的腿。林在范轻轻地把夹子夹在了朴珍荣的小红上，然后顺着金属链，把小环套在了朴珍荣的性器上。

“林在范，你快踏马给我解开。”朴珍荣几乎无法控制自己的声音中的颤抖。朴珍荣畏疼，小小的夹子，夹在了敏感的乳头，突然间传来的疼痛，让朴珍荣想伸手解开那两个小夹子，可是，手被牢牢束缚在身体两侧。

朴珍荣疼出了生理眼泪，林在范看着朴珍荣的大眼睛里忽闪出泪光，慢慢把架子放下来一点。轻轻地亲吻着朴珍荣的眼皮。林在范突然间的温柔，吓得朴珍荣拼命地瞪大眼睛看着如此反常的林在范，林在范摸了摸朴珍荣的脑袋，然后又把架子升了上去。转身，在柜子里掏出来了更令朴珍荣害怕的东西。

林在范轻轻地摸着朴珍荣的后庭，毕竟已经灌过肠，做过扩张，林在范只是轻轻地一摸，朴珍荣就因为神经上的恐慌和触觉上的舒适，分泌出了些许的肠液。林在范拍了拍朴珍荣的屁股。

“珍荣啊，你怎么会这么骚呢。”林在范声音充斥着戏谑。朴珍荣身体又抖了抖。林在范摸了摸自己能接触到的朴珍荣的背部。然后轻轻地把电动珠子推进朴珍荣的后庭，朴珍荣因为后庭突然进入的冰凉的异物，忍不住哼唧了几声。

“珍荣啊，我以前，最爱听的就是你唱歌时候那个诱人的声音了，虽然现在我也不清楚你到底叫给多少人听过了，但我今晚也想多听你多叫几声呢。”林在范一面说着话，一面手指慢慢推开了电动珠子的遥控，朴珍荣整个人在空中发出了一声类似于惨叫的喘息。

“珍荣啊，你看你身体还是比你的嘴巴诚实呢。”林在范又伸手拿起了按摩棒，在性器上有一下没一下的刺激。伸手取来了固定带，把按摩棒固定在性器的前端，不断刺激着。

朴珍荣在情欲还没有充斥大脑前，低头看着自己面前衣冠整齐的林在范，又看着黑色玻璃上映出的浑身赤裸，满是用具的自己，又引起了一阵羞涩。现在只想拿袖子挡住自己的脸，朴珍荣在心里这么想着。

朴珍荣一点点失去了理智，性器想射却被牢牢套住，只能溢出一些液体出来。后庭因为珠子的刺激，也在顺着大腿流下来着肠液滴在地上。

 

一副淫靡的场景。

 

林在范下身早就肿胀，可是，林在范心里还是不爽，还是想折磨朴珍荣。

于是，林在范把朴珍荣慢慢地放下，让朴珍荣跪对着他。林在范伸手轻轻拍打着朴珍荣几下，朴珍荣慢慢恢复了意识。

朴珍荣刚想张嘴说话，却被林在范的性器堵住了嘴。

“唔。”朴珍荣睁大了眼睛，瞪着林在范。虽然林在范清楚地知道从前在一起的时候，他的珍荣儿最不喜欢的就口活，但是林在范偏执地觉得朴珍荣呆在这里这么久，口活上肯定也没少给别人服务。

“珍荣啊，让我试一下，你现在的口活怎么样啊。”

林在范的话音刚落，就被朴珍荣咬的呼痛。

“啊，珍荣啊，就你这糟糕的口活，你是怎么当上头牌的呢。”林在范一疼，某处也就软了下去，林在范抓着朴珍荣的头发，把朴珍荣从自己身边推走。看了眼朴珍荣因为欲望而已经迷离失焦的眼，又将把朴珍荣一点点地升了回去。

林在范拉上自己裤链，转身去一边拿了一根长相略可怕的鞭子。林在范拿着鞭子走到朴珍荣面前，抬头看了眼已经听不到他说话的朴珍荣。

“呵，珍荣啊，你还挺享受。”

林在范并没有把鞭子甩起来落在朴珍荣身上，而是，去柜子里面取了一丝丝春药，倒在了鞭子上。又走了回去。

“啪。”一鞭子挥了过去，朴珍荣伴随着“唔。”的一声就清醒了过来。

“你，在范哥，啊哈，哥，别。”朴珍荣已经无法说出一句完整的话。

“珍荣啊，我们一起数鞭子数吧。”这话说完，林在范看着那被自己折磨的不成样子的人，突然感觉不到了一开始报复时的那种开心。

“在范哥，你，，啊哈，他妈，嗯哼，变，态......”朴珍荣竭尽全力地想去说一句话，却被后庭的珠子在体内撞得断断续续。

“啪～”林在范一鞭子甩了上去，也不知道是春药的作用，还是朴珍荣本身的情欲，朴珍荣的脸上瞬间红色又重了一抹。

 

“哈～哈。”朴珍荣不知道林在范到底要玩什么，朴珍荣感觉自己的前端要被憋炸了，乳头上的夹子由疼痛，也变成了莫名的快感。朴珍荣眼神更是愈发的迷离、

林在范看着眼前的朴珍荣，停下了手中的动作，扔下了鞭子。

“珍荣啊，其实，看到你变成现在这样，我也不该怪你啊对么，应该怪我，当时选择放弃了你呢。”林在范低着头喃喃地说着。

慢慢春药的劲儿全都上来了，朴珍荣被控制的前端溢出的水越来越多了，无法得到释放的朴珍荣，不舒服地低声哼哼着，这才使得林在范回神，把朴珍荣后穴中的珠子尽数地拽了出来。

后穴突然的空虚，让朴珍荣失了焦的眼睛里，恢复了一丝生机。

“在范哥，哥，我，我想要。我不舒服。”朴珍荣的眼睛泛着情欲，得不到满足，就溢出了好多委屈的泪水，显得，楚楚可怜。林在范看得下腹一紧，差点还没上了朴珍荣就泄出来。

林在范慢慢将朴珍荣放了下来一点，接下了前端的按摩棒，走到朴珍荣的身后，用沙哑的声音问。

“说，你想要谁的？”

“你的。”朴珍荣感受到林在范站在了他的身后，就软绵绵地往林在范身上贴。

“我是谁？”林在范解开了裤子的拉链，强忍着欲望，支撑着还剩的理智。

“范啊。”朴珍荣被林在范折腾的没了什么力气，只有空虚在体内维持着他的清醒。

林在范听到这句久违沙哑的“范啊”从朴珍荣的嘴里软绵绵的出来，仿佛春药般撕破了林在范的理智，如猛虎般的吼声，就挺入了朴珍荣的体内。

朴珍荣体内早就扩张好了，却还是夹的林在范紧紧的，林在范一边把前面的人顶在玻璃上，一面用手揪着前面人乳头上的夹子，引得朴珍荣一面叫着太深，一面呼痛。

“在范哥，我想射了。”朴珍荣的欲望从一开始就被禁锢着，已经肿胀成紫红色。

林在范轻一下，重一下的顶着朴珍荣的G点。轻轻在朴珍荣耳边吐着气。

“等一下哦，珍荣儿不准先射呢。”说完朴珍荣被林在范禁锢在怀里，林在范的手慢慢  
覆上了朴珍荣的性器，用指尖堵住了性器的前端。

无法得到满足的朴珍荣，斜过头，给了林在范一记眼刀。

 

被折腾那么久的朴珍荣早已经没有了力气，整个人软趴趴地贴在林在范身上，身体随着林在范的抽插而起伏着，眼中又慢慢被情欲浸满，肉体撞击的声音环绕在朴珍荣的耳旁，又随着林在范抽插的力道，朴珍荣觉得自己好像被顶到了云端。林在范堵着朴珍荣前端的手慢慢松了力，朴珍荣挺起了身子，感觉自己这才是真的重获了自由，带着哭腔的娇喘着，性器颤抖着，射了出来。

“啊……珍荣儿不乖啊。”林在范倒吸了一口气，朴珍荣突然射精而夹紧的后穴，差点让林在范也跟着射了出来。

射完的朴珍荣再次倒在林在范的怀里，歪着的头正好栽到了林在范的颈窝，对着林在范的颈窝无意识地大口大口地吞吐着气息。

“啊……还真是妖精啊。”林在范一手扶住了朴珍荣的腰线，另一手抓着朴珍荣的臀肉。朴珍荣的臀肉上不乏着撞击留下来的痕迹，当然其中也有几处是林在范用手揉搓着抓出来的痕迹。

“哈~在范哥，我真的不行了。嗯~”朴珍荣的话被撞的破破碎碎的，又慢慢从话，变成了娇喘。珍荣甜腻腻的呻吟让林在范加快了撞击的速度。

“啊~在范哥，我~想~”

“珍荣啊，这次乖乖等我哦。”林在范在朴珍荣耳边说着，吐出的气在珍荣的耳边打着转，让朴珍荣觉得耳边痒痒的，想往后道，躲开林在范。朴珍荣感受着林在范的速度越来越快，感受到了林在范的手又堵住了自己的性器前端。

“啊哈～”伴随着林在范的一声吼叫，朴珍荣感受着他跟着林在范一起达到了高潮，喷出了精液。

朴珍荣好像感受着，他在慢慢地失去意识。

林在范好像听到，朴珍荣失去意识前，小声嘟囔 “在范哥，对不起，可我真的没有过。”

 

林在范笑着看着朴珍荣自欺欺人的样子，摇了摇头，明明生活所迫成现在这样，却还要装纯情。

轻轻地把朴珍荣身上的道具一个一个地卸下。然后抱着朴珍荣走到了浴室，小心翼翼地对朴珍荣做着清理。

把朴珍荣放在床上，为朴珍荣掖好了被，林在范看了下地面上和玻璃上的狼藉，打算出门叫一下清理服务。

推开了门，林在范走到走廊拐角，隐隐好像能听到那边有几个人在讨论着什么。

 

 

“怎么的，今天吹得什么风啊，招牌儿都出去接客了。”

“他不是清高么，上次市长助理过来点他，他都不接。”

“呸，我看他是假清高，今天这个说不定是个多牛逼的人物呢。”

“听说了么，他之前是被人包养过，然后不要的，没准这次又攀包养呢。”

“啊，那还真是个垃圾。”

“诶，听说好像是老板给他开的特权让他不接客的。说就让他靠卖唱当招牌呢。”

“呵，那这个垃圾就是老板的床伴吧？”

 

 

 

拐角这头的讨论声越来越远， 拐角的另一头，有一个人靠着墙扶着胸口，大口地喘息着。

 

周遭的空气越来越稀薄，稀薄到无法喘息。

 

 

END


End file.
